customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Silk
"I have seen the evil men do and I warn you, do not bring that evil here.. for if you do I shall be there to stop you.." ~ Silk Silk is a founding member of the Fighting Furies and a former crime-lord's daughter who inherited her father's gang only to disband it and turn a new leaf, however try and she may Silk is haunted by the fact that a life raised in crime is not so easily walked away from and she often finds herself distrusted even by her own team-mates: which has served to embitter her slightly towards others and take refuge in the martial-arts as a means of letting out her aggression. History Origin Silk was born the eldest daughter to crime lord Maikeru Godowin - who ruled much of "Gold Town", a colony that while rife with violence and crime was also prosperous and was often the sight of mass exodus by refugees from other colonies: Godowin and his gang exploited these vulnerable people and allowed them to enter "Gold Town" in exchange for considerable money and bribes. Early Life Much of Silk's childhood was spent with her young brother Jeimuzu and sister Saara - they were very close and although Silk was ashamed of her father's criminal legacy she never stopped loving her siblings and took on the role of protector and teacher to them in the abscence of their mother, who had sadly disappeared when they were young. As Silk grew older she began to exhibit minor mutant abilities and was instantly forced into the service of her father, who had high hopes for his daughter and wished for her to be his successor - the favoritism Maikeru showed towards Silk would have a devastating effect on her relationship with Jeimuzu, who was born a mutant but shunned by his father as he wrongly assumed Jeimuzu would be useless to him due to his "useless" abilities. When Maikeru passed away Silk had grown into a strong young woman and instantly disbanded her father's gang - this angered Jeimuzu, who had grown into a young man, he accused his sister of betraying their father and despite her attempts to make him understand he became reclusive. Silk decided to leave and asked Saara to watch over Jeimuzu in her abscence, then one winter's eve Silk left her colony and headed out into an uncertain world.. Solo Career Silk would proceed on a solo career as a somewhat questionable antihero for years to come, although trying to do good in the world she often found her protective nature to be a danger to herself and others as she would lash out violently at those she felt were harming the vulnerable: in time Silk would come to accept this as a side-effect of her years of trying to protect her siblings from the evils around them. After a while Silk attempted to return to "Gold Town" to check on her siblings only to come under attack from her brother and sister - who had reformed her father's gang in her abscence and taken over "Gold Town" - Silk was furious with Saara, who she had trusted to look after Jeimuzu and blamed her for what happened: in turn Saara blamed Silk for abandoning them - in the end Silk would leave, deeply upset but unable to bring herself to wage war on her siblings. Joining Fighting Furies Silk would spend some time in Neon City - a large colony and supposed "centre" of Earth - during her stay in this colony she would come across Harpy and Pagan, the three realised they had shared traits, namely unusual talents and lives marred by crime and violence: together the three woman formed Fighting Furies as a means by which they could ensure that no one else would have to suffer the injustices they did. Silk would prove invaluable as a recruiter for the organisation but had a somewhat rocky relationship with Pagan, who often questioned whether a Godowin could be trusted - especially after Silk's now criminal siblings had decided to become supervillains rather than just petty crime lords. Dark Thrall Crisis Current Activities Powers and Abilities Silk has minor mutant abilities which manifest themselves as follows: *Enhanced Speed (Silk can run at speeds that while not superhuman surpass those of most humans) *Enhanced Agility (Silk has enhanced agility that while not superhuman is much greater than normal humans) *Enhanced Senses (Silk has enhanced vision, hearing, touch and taste that while not superhuman are much keener than normal humans) *Martial Arts Expert (Silk is a master of varied martial arts, such as Kung Fu and Karate) Category:Grey Morality Category:Queen Misery